Jinchūriki
The Jinchūriki (人柱力; Literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice") are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them, thus making them Half Demons. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. The jinchūriki are typically lonely and miserable people, as they are often shunned and discriminated by their fellow villagers, who view them as the tailed beasts themselves. However, some jinchūriki refuse to waver, even though they have been shunned, and they eventually earned respect. Such examples include Kakarot and Vegeta. History Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind and the other races, there existed the Shinju, a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, who became the first humans born with chakra. With their powers the Ōtsutsuki brothers managed to end the wars and bring a state of piece to the world. However, their strongest fight would come to be against the demon Ten-Tails, created by their mother, who was enraged that her power had been spread to her children, by using her Creation of All Things ability to turn the Shinju into a monster. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons managed to defeat the beast and seal it's chackra within Hagoromo's youngest son, Asura, who became the first jinchūriki in history. However, the prize was high, Hamura had to sacrifice himself for them to seal such power. However, knowing that should the demon be unleashed back into the world, he would continue its rampage and destroy everything for which his brother sacrificed his life for, the Sage used his Chibaku Tensei to seal the monster's husk in what would become the moon. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted with Kaguya's son to become the "God of the Six Paths", becoming the first male human to ever become a God. As for Hagoromo's youngest, Asura, he would later use Living Magic and Arc of Embodiment to divide the beast's chakra sealed inside him into the nine tailed beasts. Mito Uzumaki later sealed Kurama within herself after her husband's victory against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End. During his time as the First Hokage, Hashirama used his Wood Release kekkei genkai to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilise the balance of power between them.The Second Kazekage of Sunagakure was the first to research the jinchūriki, with the other villages following soon after, with hopes to use the beasts as weapons in human hosts, or in Konohagakure's case, keep the beasts from doing harm to their village, sentiments that the tailed beasts absolutely detest. In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own leader. In this way, the jinchūriki not only has strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might. For example, Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, and the nephew of the Fifth Kazekage, and Vegeta is the son of the Third Tsuchikage. Sealing Each village has used a different seal when creating their jinchūriki. For example, Konoha used the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, and Kumogakure used the Iron Armour Seal. It's been shown some sort of compatibility between the tailed beast and the potential jinchūriki is required; Kushina Uzumaki was selected as Kurama's next host because of her special type of chakra being more suited to the task. Similarly, to become the host of the Ten-Tails, one must be a fully living person, as opposed to having an undead body created by Impure World Reincarnation Technique. If the tailed beast is removed from its jinchūriki's body, the jinchūriki will die. Also, if the jinchūriki dies with the tailed beast still sealed within them, the beast will die too. Because of this, the tailed beasts tend to be very protective of their jinchūriki, and will take any action whenever their lives are in danger. However, it is revealed that the tailed beasts can actually survive their jinchūriki's deaths, with the only consequence being that it will take time for them to revive without a host. The only known way for a jinchūriki to survive after an extraction is if they have strong enough life force, akin to the members of the Uzumaki clan, though the jinchūriki is left in a severely weakened, if not critical, state. If the latter, only re-sealing the tailed beast or immediate medical attention can keep them from dying. If a jinchūriki still has a sufficient source of the tailed beast's chakra, such as some of the tailed beast's flesh, their life will be sustained following the extraction. Only the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki can safely remove the tailed beasts, so long as the the Ten-Tails's hollow husk remains within them, as it retains a strong life force, though the process will leave the said jinchūriki completely paralysed for a time. Regardless, the jinchūriki retains a small portion of the tailed beast's chakra and should they survive the extraction or be revived, the tailed beast abilities obtained will remain with them. The seal that keeps the tailed beast within its female jinchūriki is at its weakest when she is in childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal, which weakens the seal in direct proportion. As such, a seal master is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth, and restore the seal back to full power afterwards. A full-term pregnancy for a female jinchūriki is about ten months. Abilities With the jinchūriki's access to the tailed beasts' massive chakra reserves and training, they make use of the tailed beasts' considerable abilities to develop their own unique fighting styles: Gaara manipulates sand, Koneko breathes blue fire, Kakarot and Vegeta create and manipulate lava and Naruto has quick regeneration and can detect negative emotions. As the jinchūriki transform themselves into the likeness of their tailed beasts, it further increases the power of their abilities. The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power, but require intense training and sheer willpower in order to properly wield it. According to Gerotora, whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which usually involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal will break and the tailed beast will be released. For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must find something to fill in the void of loneliness within their hearts to give them strength. List of Jinchūriki Shukaku *Unspecified Jinchūriki *Unspecified Jinchūriki *Gaara Matatabi *Koneko Toujou Isobu *Rin Nohara Son Gokū *Gohan Yin Half *Vegeta Yang Half *Kakarot Kokuō *Unspecified Jinchūriki Saiken *Unspecified Jinchūriki Chōmei *Unspecified Jinchūriki Gyūki *Unspecified Jinchūriki Kurama *Mito Uzumaki *Kushina Uzumaki *Naruto Uzumaki Yin Half *Naruto Uzumaki Yang Half *Minato Namikaze Ten-Tails *Asura Ōtsutsuki Category:Hybrids Category:Half Demon